Rescue
by nosirrah95
Summary: During their sixth year, Hermione refuses to speak with Ron, until one night, he saves her from tragedy, and it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Random idea I had, but I'd like to pursue it if there's any interest. Reviews are appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>Hermione's fingers brushed over the bound books of the restricted section. She found this was the only place she could truly be alone, save for the very occasional other six year, and the few seventh years.<p>

She didn't look at the titles, just stared off into the distance. She stopped in front of the section on History of Deadly Potions and tapped one foot against her other ankle.

Stupid Ron. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the image of him and...her.

She had never had a problem with Lavender. Sure, they were different. Lavender was a perfect girl, who loved pretty clothes and jewelry and...Ron.

Hermione sighed, and pressed her forehead against the book shelf; fiddled with the edge of her skirt. There were footsteps from somewhere behind her, but she didn't turn around.

_You're stronger than this_ she scolded herself, straightening slightly.

_You're still just a girl...with feelings. You're allowed to feel like this. _She slumped again at the thought.

Suddenly, the jolt of energy of a spell rushed through her chest. She felt her wand pulled from her back pocket, and spun on her heel quickly, reaching for the wand as it arched up in midair, but it slipped away from her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she instinctively turned to run back to the library, but yet another spell hit her again, and she collapsed to the floor. _Locomotor Mortis. _Her legs were bound, but her upper body was still moving. She pushed herself up, and opened her mouth to call for help, but the _silencio_ charm caught her scream in her throat. She gasped in shock at the surprise of the attack, and tried to pull herself further down the aisle, keeping her eyes locked on the corner where the shelves met another pathway.

It was late at night, nearly 1 in the morning, so the chance of anyone else being in the library was little. She had snuck out of the common room using Harry's invisibility cloak, something she did quite often.

She was alone here, with her attacker.

Finally, he appeared at the end of the aisle, sneering down at Hermione. It was a seventh year Slytherin by the name of Heath. He was tall, and broad shouldered. Hermione had known of existence ever since fourth year, when his creepy stares unnerved her at the Yule Ball. He had continued with the offsetting looks for the past two years, and she had always appreciated having Harry and Ron nearby whenever this happened in the corridors.

She gaped up at him, and then narrowed her eyes as dangerously as possible. Heath laughed.

Hermione couldn't remember ever being this scared. Heath stood about 2 feet from her, watching her watch him. She tried to convey anger, but her stomach was twisting in terror.

All at once, Heath reached down and wrapped his fingers in her hair, and pulled her up. She screamed out in pain, but no sound came. She was on her feet, which were clamped together. She tried to scratch at his face, but her own wand was pressed against her throat.

"You ever been silently tortured, Granger?" Heath growled into her ear. She froze almost as if he had locked her arms as well. "You know, you're real pretty. You little boyfriends don't seem to see that, but I do." He pushed her against a row of books, and clamped his large hand around her neck. "Let's see what you've got underneath those modest little clothes of yours..."

Keeping one hand on her throat as she struggled against him, he used his other hand to free the wand from his pocket.

"Diffindo" he whispered, and she heard her sweater tear. If she could make any noise, she would have whimpered.

She knew what this boy had planned. It didn't take someone as smart as her to figure it out. If only she could reach for her wand...he had it...and her arms were free. If she could twist, she could grab the wand, stupefy Heath...

She waited for him to get distracted with grabbing at her. She hated this feeling, it wasn't right, she didn't want this.

As soon as his head was dipped away from hers, she snatched for her wand, which he was clutching tightly.

She didn't make it. He saw what she was trying to do and he threw her against the opposite shelf, then punched her across the face. Hermione lost her balance and fell to the ground. She blinked hard, her eyesight doing a little white dance, her eye searing with pain. She tasted blood in her mouth.

"You know, you're not as easy as that first year Johnson was."

Hermione swallowed. Marie Johnson was a little Hufflepuff first year who had just been found obliviated and bruised, and was in the hospital wing for her injuries. Nobody could figure what had happened, their best guess was Marie had fallen from a stolen broomstick, seeing an older Hufflepuff's broom had gone missing. Hermione wondered what Heath had taken from the Gryffindor tower so her mysterious injuries might be explained.

She pushed herself up, and turned to look at Heath, who was crouching over her, grinning darkly. He grabbed her chin in his hand roughly and she pushed it away.

"Now...now, let's not get too unfriendly." he smiled.

_Don't _Hermione mouthed.

Heath chuckled and pushed her down, reaching for her skirt. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

Then Heath slumped against her, clearly unconscious. Her eyes flew open, and she pushed him away, sitting up.

_Ron_ she mouthed, relief flooding through her. It was the first time her mouth had formed his name in two months.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want more? LEMME KNOW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Oh my God, guys, the reviews and response this story has gotten was unbelievable, and made me want to update that much faster. Thank you so much for the support and reviews, you are all amazing! Thanks for reading and please review if you enjoyed it!**_

Hermione stared at Ron for a long moment, her face still throbbing, panic and adrenaline still pulsing through her veins.

"You alright?" he asked after a minute, his feet still planted where he stood. She nodded. Ron didn't move.

She sat up, took her wand from Heath's limp hand, and reversed the charm on her legs, then on her voice. She remained seated, her legs felt as though they were asleep, and she knew if she stood her knees would buckle. She reached for Heath's wand and tossed it down the aisle.

"Ron?" she croaked.

"If I move, I'll kill him." his lips formed a straight line and his grip on his wand tightened. "Hermione...my wand."

"Ron-" she said, getting to her knees.

"Hermione, please."

Instead of using the spell, she stood, trembling all over, and walked to Ron. She gently pulled the wand from his hand and set it on the shelf. His shoulders relaxed.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked, still staring at Heath.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You know, I'd seen him watching you a few times. Always bugged me." his jaw was clenched tight.

"Ron, how did you find me?"

"Deduced you were here. Harry was missing the cloak...you weren't in your chair, you came here all the time last year...I figured..."

A silence fell between them again, as they both stared at the unconscious body in the middle of the aisle.

"We need to tell someone what he did." Ron said. He finally turned and looked at Hermione. Her eye was already turning red.

"He did that to the first year. In the hospital wing because of him." she told him.

"Your eye, 'Mione." he put his thumb under her chin and brushed under her eye with his fingers.

"I'm okay..." she said, her voice catching in her throat. "I-I-I'm just glad that you got here in time." Tears began flowing down her cheeks, surprising herself and Ron equally. Ron looked down at her, and then back up again quickly, his ears reddening.

Even though he was embarrassed, Hermione's sweater was beyond repair. He quickly took off his own jacket and carefully wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione's sob ripped through her chest out of nowhere. She tried to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop it, but it didn't help. She was suddenly crying hysterically. Ron looked unsure of what to do for a moment, and then pulled her into his arms and clutched her against his chest. Hermione was shaking violently, her hands placed on her face. Ron carefully stroked her head, oddly curious why the movement felt so natural.

"It's alright, Hermione-" Ron said into her hair. "You're safe."

These words only made Hermione cry harder. She couldn't ever remember being so scared for herself. She had always been scared for Harry, and Ron at times...and last year at the ministry...but being scared for herself was something she wasn't used too.

After a long while Hermione gathered herself, choking down her sadness.

She stepped back, swallowing, and looked up at Ron.

"Thank you for finding me." she said. He nodded. "We need to tell someone." She pulled his jacket around her tighter, and Ron got a strange surge of comfort when she did.

"Let's go get McGonagall." he said.

"Leave him here?"

"Well, do you want to stay with him?" Ron asked, and Hermione's eye widened in fear. "Yeah. And if I stay...I...don't know what I'd do-"

"I'm going to do a body bind curse just in case." Hermione said. She cast the spell and gathered Heath's wand. "Ron?" she asked as a thought popped into her mind. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I needed to talk to you about something...but...I think it's going to have to wait. Come on."

Hermione followed Ron from the restricted section and out into the main library. They walked together without speaking, neither of them worrying about Filch as they walked the darkened, stone corridors. 6 years ago they would be getting lost, taking wrong turns, getting stuck in the trick stairs, but now they walked confidently through them, not thinking twice about the direction they were headed.

They reached McGonagall's office in 5 minutes, and Ron took the liberty of stepping forward and knocking. McGonagall took a moment to open the door, although it was apparent she hadn't been asleep. She didn't look to surprised to see the pair of them there.

"Granger, you look like you've been in a fight." she said. Hermione nodded. McGonagall looked concerned and stepped back. "Come in you two. What's happened?"

"There was a seventh year...Slytherin...he found me in the library..." Hermione sputtered out. "The first year...Marie Johnson, he told me what happened."

"Professor, I think you should follow us." Ron said. McGonagall's lips were in a thin line. She walked out into the corridor and closed her heavy office door behind her.

"Let's go then. Show me the way."

When they arrived back at the library, the winding walk through the restricted section made Hermione's stomach flutter nervously. She chewed on her lip as she led the two others to the last book row where Heath was still laying unconscious. McGonagall gave a little gasp of surprise when she saw this.

"Professor, please, he attacked Hermione, I only-"

"No need for excuses, Weasley, that boy never sat right with me either. I'm glad you stopped him before he did any harm...before, right?"

Hermione nodded and McGonagall looked relieved.

"The poor first year. I'm surprised he thought he could take such a talented witch as yourself, Granger."

This compliment didn't please Hermione as she thought it would usually; she merely felt disappointed in herself.

"He caught me off guard." Hermione admitted, looking at the ground. Ron was standing cautiously behind Hermione, and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

McGonagall moved to wave her wand over Heath, but Hermione felt Ron tense as soon as she took out her wand. "Professor." Hermione called, and McGonagall turned to look at Ron.

"Weasley, I think it might be best if you took Hermione back to the common room. Granger, I'll come to check on you in the morning."

The older witch waited patiently as Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him away from the aisle.

**_A/N: Just your friendly Romione fanfiction author here to remind you to review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! I tried to reply to everyone's review, if I didn't, I'm sorry, I will try again! Thanks again, you're all so sweet.  
>Edit: I've just started school so I've been busy, but everyone loves sick days, so I FINALLY got around to work on it. If anyone who had started this originally is reading it, THANKS SO MUCH, if you just found it, HAI and <em>Enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p>They were halfway out of the library when Hermione stopped suddenly.<p>

"The cloak..." she said, helplessly glancing back to the restricted section. "I've left it."

"We'll get it tomorrow."

"But it's Harry's, I don't want anyone-"

"'Mione, tomorrow's Sunday, I don't think anyone will be around in the restricted section on a Sunday."

"Fine." she sighed.

They stood in the hallway. Hermione's hands were shaking and she stopped, leaning against one of the walls.

"I want to go see that first year, Ron." she admitted after a moment, looking up at him in the dark. "I don't know why, but I want to."

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Please...would you?"

"C'mon." she heard the small grin in his voice, nervous. She could practically feel the heat radiating from the tips of his ears.

Again, they walked the halls in silence. Hermione stayed close to Ron, worried that another unforeseen attacker might jump out from behind one of the suits of armor, or out of one of the portraits.

"You alright?" he asked once they got to the doors of the hospital wing.

"I'm fine."

When they opened the doors, Ron cast a silent _muffliato_ at Madame Pomfrey's office, not wanting to irriated Hermione.

The hospital wing was practically empty, except for two beds, one occupied by an injured Ravenclaw Beater, asleep in the corner.

Hermione crept to the bed closest to the door, where the little firstyear was resting, her white blonde hair was shining in the moonlight.

"She's tiny." Hermione whispered. "Doesn't look a day over eleven."

Ron sat on the bed next to Marie's, it squeaking. Hermione looked nervously at Pomfrey's office. Ron shook his head and she resisted giving a loud sigh.

"Were we ever that small?" she asked a moment later.

"You were." Ron said, and she heard the grin again. "Still are."

"I'm not _this_ small."

"Well, I suppose you've gotten taller, still small, though, 'Mione."

She smiled to herself. "Guess I am."

There was a pause.

"Merlin, she does look little though." Ron said, watching the sleeping girl.

"Poor thing. I feel just awful."

"Why?"

"He should have tried me first."

"'Mione."

"It should have been me, not her, she's done nothing wrong."

"And you have?" Ron's voice was thick with contempt.

"Well, I mean, she's so innocent. So young."

"Hermione this isn't your fault."

She sat down on the bed next to him, still looking at the girl.

"I suppose I have you and Harry to thank for keeping him at bay so long."

"Why?"

"He's been watching me for two years, Ron."

"I've noticed."

"He told me...I was always...with you guys. I suppose it sort of stopped him from ever trying much, but since-"

"Dammit!" Ron was suddenly on his feet. Hermione jumped, startled by the sudden shout. "I could have stopped him, I could have kept you-"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione hissed.

"I heard him...I heard the _bastard_ talking about you...today."

"About what he was going to do?" she asked.

"No...but you, and then going to get someone from the...library. I should have put the pieces together, 'Mione, I shouldn't have been so distracted."

"Ron..."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"You're sorry? Why? It's not your fault."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Ron, it's okay."

There was another silence. Hermione now watched Ron, his face torn between anger and sadness.

"I promise, Ron, it's okay."

"How's your eye?"

"It's fine."

Ron paused and then his face changed, apprehensive now.

"Hermione, we need to go." Ron said.

She stood. "What's wrong with you?"

"Please, 'Mione, I feel like some-"

There was a loud noise from the hallway, and the doors to the hospital wing burst open. McGonagall walking, pulling Heath by the scruff of the neck. Snape trailed behind the pair, looking irritated.

Hermione dove at Ron, grabbing his hand as he instinctively reached for his wand at the sight of Heath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy, yeah, I suck, but PLEASE review, follow, whatever you think this deserves! You're all amazing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Oh my gosh, again, guys, crazy amazing response I'm getting, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted, you're all awesome and I appreciate every single one! Thanks again:)**

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Ron." she hissed, tightening her grip before he had a chance to pull the wand out all the way. For a moment, he moved as if to shove Hermione off of his arm, but then froze.<p>

"Weasley, Granger, I thought I told you to return to your dormitory." McGonagall looked genuinely surprised at their being there.

"It's my fault, Professor!" Hermione said quickly. "I wanted to see...see Marie. I asked Ron to come with me." Hermione glanced at Heath, whose head seemed to be bleeding, and felt a surge of gratefulness towards Ron.

"Out of bed this late at night?" Snape demanded.

"Quiet, Severus." Professor snapped. "I'll be taking them back to their common room."

"Weasley, you should keep a better eye on your friends." Snape sneered. Heath snorted at this comment.

"It's not his fault!" Hermione shouted, and then attached herself to Ron's arm, heading off any other retaliation. She stood on her tiptoes and put her lips next to his ears. "Please." her voice quivered as she whispered. "Ron, come with me."

He suddenly relaxed and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. McGonagall also looked thoroughly alleviated.

"Well, come on then you two." McGonagall said, walking back towards the doors. "Severus, I am sure that this boy will be taken care of."

Ron was the first to move, pulling Hermione behind him, creating a wall between Hermione and the other three. Again, Hermione was quite grateful for this, ever since Heath had entered the room, she felt as though she was going to be sick. The Professor led the pair down the hall, Hermione not letting go of Ron. They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady in no time.

Professor McGonagall let Ron and Hermione in, not saying a word, save for a grim nod at them both, and shut the portrait behind them.

"Ron." Hermione said the moment the portrait clicked closed. "Why did you need to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he replied.

"That's not an answer." she said. Ron shot a look at the staircases leading to the dormitories, then pulled Hermione to one of the couches, and they both sat down. Hermione's head was reeling, the bruise on her face pounding dully in her ears.

"Hermione, I feel, like, something is going to happen. Something is going to happen soon. With Harry talking to Dumbledore all the time...Dumbledore telling him things about Voldemort...something is going to happen."

"I know what you mean." she admitted.

"Thing is, I feel like I can't go in this alone."

"You have Harry." she said, then added, as an afterthought, "Lavender."

Ron shook his head very slightly, then put his face in his hands. Hermione regretted bringing her up immediately. Two moments ago she had felt closer to Ron than she had in years, possibly, ever. Now there was a chill in the air, not even warmed by the crackling fire just feet away from then.

"She's not going to be there with me, Hermione, when this happens, whatever _this_ is." he said after a moment. "But you are. I wanted to tell you that. That's why I went looking for you."

Hermione sat quietly, looking at Ron, his head still dipped in his hands.

"'Mione, when I saw you...when..." he took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "I couldn't sleep, Hermione, I've been thinking so much. You weren't in here, and I asked Harry if he'd seen you go to bed. He told me you'd probably be in the library. So I went looking for you. And by a stroke of absolute _dumb_ luck, I found you just in time." he took a deep breath, and continued.

"You know, something I've always admired about you, Hermione, is that you don't get _scared_ for yourself. The only other times I've seen you scared it's been for Harry...or me, or someone else you care about and I can't remember you being truly scared just for yourself. And then I saw you tonite, before I knocked out the bastard, and your eyes terrified me more than I think I've ever been in my life. It was pure fear, 'Mione, and if there is one thing that I want...it's to never see that look in your eyes again."

He finally looked up at Hermione and was startled to see tears in her eyes. She took a shaking hand and covered her mouth and hiccuped. Ron looked at her stupidly, not sure what to do. Suddenly, Hermione leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. Ron closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat like that for a moment, and then Hermione pulled away.

"I'll try and stay out of trouble." she said and Ron smiled. "Thank you again, Ron." she touched his cheek, and her eyes flashed with another emotion that Ron was surprised to see.

"I'm going to keep you safe, Hermione. I promise you that." he said. Her chin quivered and she stood.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Ron." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! Next chapter within MOMENTS! I'm going to jump right on it. Review, PLEASE:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WHOO! New chapter. (And I put the mudblood scar into this chapter just because I felt like that was something that was such a great addition to the Malfoy Manor scene, even if it isn't in the book.)**

* * *

><p>A year later, nearly to the day, Ron and Hermione fell onto a beach, just apparated from Malfoy Manor, Ron clutching Hermione tighter than he ever had.<p>

Hermione was delirious, trying to shove Ron away. Harry was down the sand nearly 200 years, sitting in the surf.

Ron couldn't get the image of Hermione's face out of his eyes, it had been playing for nearly twenty minutes. That fear flashing in her eyes, the same fear he promised to keep her eyes empty of for the rest of her life, the way she had looked at him as Bellatrix pulled her away. He felt as though he was still in shock, even holding onto her couldn't shake it. Harry was shouting something but Ron was deaf to the noise.

Hermione was shaking terribly hard, crying, her eyes squeezed shut. Her neck was bleeding from where Bellatrix's knife was dug into it, her arm too, one sleeve pushed up. Ron's stomach dropped when he saw the word carved into her pale skin. That word he had tried so hard to protect Hermione from, would now be a constant reminder to her.

"Hermione." Ron said when he finally contained himself. Hermione relaxed momentarily, then her body convulsed, and she pushed herself up faster than Ron would have thought possible, turned her head, and vomited onto the rocky sand. She gasped for air and fell back into his arms. Ron smoothed her hair back and her eyes fluttered closed at his touch.

"It's okay, 'Mione, we're safe, you're safe." he said, pulling her up slightly and pressing his forehead against hers. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb, and then stood, picking up Hermione. He was surprised how lightweight she felt, and recalled calling her small more than once in the past.

Ron looked up and saw Luna was on the beach then, and Harry had stopped shouting. Ron looked back down at Hermione, and he carried her towards the shell cottage perched on the cliffs in the distance. Hermione clutched the fabric of his sweater tightly, relieved for the sturdy support his arms were providing. When they reached the door of the shell cottage, it flew open, Fleur rushing out swearing in what sounded like French.

"Oh, 'Er-my-nee, poor girl." she said, guiding Ron into the house. "Take her upstairs, Ron, she looks...oh dear, like she 'az been tortured. I will bring some potion for thee pain. Find her some clotheeng from my dresser, she eez is all torn up." Fleur ordered and without being told twice, Ron pounded the wooden stairs and carried Hermione into the room, setting her upright on the bed.

He crouched next to her so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be." her chin quivered. "You still saved me, Ron."

"Not soon enough. I didn't make it this time."

"I'm here, I'm alive!" she choked down a sob and looked away. Ron shut his eyes then stood slowly, going to the dresser and fumbling for something not dirt caked and ripped. Everything Fleur owned seemed to made of something silky or sheer, but at the bottom he found some plain cotton pants, and buried in the corner of another drawer was a Quidditch jersey she presumably got as a gift, and then hid.

"Here, 'Mione." he handed her the clothes and she stood, shakily.

Ron stepped out of the room for a moment, pushed his palms into his eyes. He steadied himself, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. It was going to be okay for a little while, they were going to be okay.

There was a quiet thump from inside the room, and a little gasp. Without hesitating, Ron opened the door. Hermione was slumped against the end of the bed, her knees had given out. She looked up, her cheeks bright red.

"I'm alright." she insisted. She had gotten the pants on alright, but the jersey still sat in her hands, she only had the bra to cover her chest. Ron winced at the bruises all over her stomach and arms, and helped her stand, trying to be gentle. When the jersey was on, Hermione put her head on Ron's chest and didn't move.

"'Mione?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Don't go, okay?" she said, her voice muffled. Ron sat on the bed, pulling Hermione next to him.

"No, I wouldn't."

Hermione sat quietly, her head remained where it was, and soon Ron felt her begin to relax, and before he knew it, Hermione was fast asleep.

In just five minutes, Ron's presence had calmed her enough to where she was comfortable enough to sleep, a luxury she hadn't been exposed to in a long time. Ron leaned back on the bed, so Hermione was laying down completely, her head still on his chest.

As soon as she was asleep, Fleur came in, carrying a little blue bottle. Ron barely even looked up and Fleur simply told him to have her drink half of it when she woke up, then was gone to attend to Ollivander.

"I'm going to keep you safe, Hermione." Ron whispered to her sleeping form. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, there you go, that's it! Thank you so much, everyone, for all the support, and leave me one last review, maybe, to tell me if you liked everything? I'll be starting a new story soon, so author update if you like my style! Thanks again:)**


End file.
